Tired of sex
by Lemonade Flavored Travis
Summary: Yaoi's Het's and Yuri's rejoice!


The young pale hand rubbed across his companions face. A smile crossing it. The other hand rubbing up the feminine body. "Man… Quatre…didn't know you were like that." The smile widening. "Well you never really ever did this kind of thing with me, Duo. But now that we have what do you think…" Quatre sitting up kind of rubbing Duo's bangs up and down hair sprawled across their bare bodies. Duo's ass tense. Quatre not as submissive as one would think.  
  
Duo's arms moving across Quatre's waist laying on him and Quatre still sitting on the bed. "So why you keep that shell on Quatre why do you let everything hang out when your in bed and not in public."  
  
"I'm just not open to the real world. Not after all that's happening."  
  
"Yeah I can see why you'd-" Duo was shushed Quatre incredibly romantic and dominant at the same time. Duo's lips softly kissing the finger, closing his eyes turning his head back to Quatre's chest. His hands holding him close touching him. Petting him.  
  
Quatre hungry for more but not going to push him. Letting two fingers draw up both sides of his spine, shivers running over him, running into his hair then giving a slight pull to his hair. Duo looking up at him, "Ow hey come on." Quatre smiling kissing him his lips curling forward and upward Duo falling forward Quatre's grip letting him push forward. Quatre's lips opening Duo's his tongue sliding in between his lips and into Duo's circling his lips over and over. Tongues colliding one inviting and one invited mingling in each other.  
  
  
  
Duo pushing away softly laying on him once again, not up to it right now. Quatre's hands drifting Duo's eyes opening rolling off of him. "No Quatre…" Quatre's hand landing on Duo's hip gripping it holding him down kind of pushing himself at Duo's entrance steadily, "Quatre. NO… let go don't"  
  
"Come on don't fight it…" Quatre blinked and then saw Duo's elbow ram him in the face falling layer out on his back looking up blood flowing down his lips. Duo rolling over stroking his hair back quickly putting it in a ponytail. "Be glad I'm not pressing charges…" eyes narrowing defiantly pissed getting dressed. "Dick…" sighing shaking his head slamming doors moving to his car quickly and driving off to not even he knew.   
  
Noticing the sign to the safe house was up. He parked the car and looked at the sign opening it checking who was there or had been there, Hilde's and Trowa's marks there ( Removed for safety purposes) there were voices inside so they must still be in there he entered and yelled out, " Hello?!" in returned he got a fairly deep" OH GOD!" At that moment he shut the door, and then the next a high pitched moan of ecstasy, and the picture of Hilde bucking on Trowa like she used to him sprung to mind. Knowing at that point she must be kissing Trowa's chest and collar working her way down. hopping in his car and peeling out over the road. Going to the gundam hangars on the other side of town.  
  
" I pray to god no one is here." Slowly pushing open the small door seeing a light in Heero's office, " He could never get it up let alone get any... the spandex are too tight..." pushes the door open finding Relena leaned over an office chair and Heero glued somewhere to her rear, closing the door quickly and running to the bathroom that image sickening. His hands firm to the tank and his stomach turning glad he never eats before a mission teetering out of the bathroom to find the two laid out on a work bench, going at it like minks running to his car and peeling out again." Can't a guy go anywhere without seeing his friends fucking!?" Shaking his head ,taking a turn following it , taking, a turn arriving at an oriental style home clay curved shingles, a Japanese water garden. two bonzai trees in front.  
  
He kept his eyes closed as he entered after much thought to find Sally Powe 'rubbing herself wrong' on her knees in a black satin robe. Duo bolting strangely turned on by it she defiantly waiting for WuFei. Restraining himself from chucking up the candy bar. Passing his car on the way away from his house knew that WuFei would probably keep her on her knees.  
  
So he continued to drive stopping by a mansion. He shakily turned the wavy lined doorknob to the double door and entered slowly and shakily still a bit disturbed by his last image. Finding a spandex suit, and a crimson vest lieing out in the main room moving to the dinign room and finding Dorthy 'eating' her dinner. Catherine was bound and gagged lieing on a table naked and dort dressed in black leather and a riding crop. " Mind if I join in?" his hand firmly grasping Dorthy's rear in one hand and undoing buttons on his shirt with the other. 


End file.
